


Hell

by itboyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itboyjeno/pseuds/itboyjeno
Summary: “Who are you?” she asked again with more confidence. “why are you here?”“Why darling, i’m your father. and i’m simply just here to bring you home.”A shadowhunter x nct crossover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i’m not sure how to start this but i just want to say that this is my first au i’ve written, ever. if you have ideas on how to improve my writing or anything like that please feel free to share!! 
> 
> I also want to add that in this story the ~original Clary from the books will be this Clary’s mother~ i hope that makes sense? so basically everything that happened to Clary in the original books, still happened, except just in a different time frame from this Clary. (her mom most likely won’t be named since i don’t want to make anything anymore confusing than what it already is)

Clary bounced on her toes, her beat up converse shuffled on top of the cold cement. she listened as her best friends rambled on about their midterms and the grades they had received. The late October air was chilly, but welcoming, she glanced up towards the trees listening as the wind whistled through them, the sun had began to set, leaving the friday night sky a red-orange. the large hotel loomed infront of them. Clary felt drawn to it, it was her favorite tradition of theirs no doubt. 

“Clary?” Donghyuck called. “Earth to clary, hellooo.” he waved his hand over her face snapping her out of her thoughts. 

“Sorry Hyuckie,” she mumbled shaking her head, hoping it would shake the thoughts as well. “i was just thinking.” she grinned up at the boy.

Donghyuck wore a grey sweater with black ripped skinny jeans, his hair dyed a dark grey. Mark stood tall next to him, wearing dark ripped jeans and a burgundy sweater, his hair was a bright blonde, a drastic change from his natural brown. Jeno sat next in between Clary and Mark, his jet black hair contrasted with his white oversized crewneck and light blue jeans. Jaemin and Renjun stood next to Jeno, completing the circle. Jaemin wore overalls with large a purple sweater underneath, his hair his natural brown. Renjun, one of the smaller members of their group, wore all black, a beanie laid sloppily on his head, hiding his blonde messy hair. Clary herself had been dressed in black skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie, she let her natural long red hair fall down her back instead of in a pony tail like it usually was. 

The whole group had been friends since they were young, Clary and Mark had met first in kindergarten, being the older two of the group. Hyuck came second, he met the duo on the playground after Clary and Mark yelled at a boy for teasing Donghyuck, the two had immediately taken him in under their wing having no problem making their duo a trio. Jeno came next, Clary let him cheat on her math test in the third grade, Clary tutored Jeno in math so he’d no longer have to cheat off of her. The two had been basically inseparable since. Jeno brought Jaemin and Renjun after, Jenos family along with Jaemin and Renjuns all had been best friends when they were kids. Jisung and Chenle were the younger brothers of Jaemin and Renjun, they had came as a package deal, turning Clary and Marks duo to a big group of eight. 

“You love coming to these things, what’s on your mind?” Jeno asked glancing up from the ground. curiostity dripped from his honey-like voice. She smiled weakly down at him, ruffling his hair.

“She’s scared she failed her art midterm.” Renjun piped up. A ghost of a smile played at his lips, cheeky fucker, Clary thought. 

“Junie!” Clary gasped throwing her hands up. “I definitely aced it, thank you.” She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. 

“Then what is it?” Jeno asked again, his big round eyes gazed at her, Clary hated how she could be read like a book. She wore her heart on her sleeve and she more often than not, paid the price for it. 

“I’m excited.” Clary simply just smiled. Just then the doors of the old hotel slowly creaked open, her stomach dropped as a cloaked figure appeared, smoke poured through the entry way. Jeno bounced up from his sitting position, causing the group to giggle. 

“You may enter, two at a time.”Clary stood still, her legs unable to move. Until a warm hand laced its fingers with hers. Clary knew without a doubt who it was. 

“If you’re scared you can say so.” Jeno whispered teasingly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I just.... feel uneasy.” Clary stated, she squeezed his hand back lightly enough for him to notice. She watched as Hyuck and Mark entered first. Renjun and Jaemin next, Clary and Jeno were last. “It was probably just the lunch we had.” She deadpanned glancing over, giving him a half smile. It seemed to have been a good enough answer for Jeno, as he dropped the conversation completely. 

Hand in hand they climbed the old crumbling steps of the hotel, disappearing inside.


	2. chapter two

Jeno and Clary walked closely behind Renjun and Jaemin, it seemed normal, like every year, the actors in the same place, yelling the same things. it was a tradition, Clary was fine. So why did she want to turn around and run straight out of the exit? 

when they reached the kitchen, Jaemin and Renjun turned a different way leaving the other four to go down into the basement. A dark feeling incased Clary as she watched her friends take the old wooden steps into the basement. 

as they reached the bottom everything seemed normal, the actress chained infront of the painted pentagon on the wall acted unconscious, fake blood dripped from her body to the floor. 

Clary stopped in her tracks seeing the cloaked figure in the corner of the room. She wouldn’t have been to bothered by it if it didn’t look so fucking scary. “Hello, Clarissa.” The voice shocked her to her core stopping her in her tracks, it was deep, yet it felt like honey to listen to. 

The boys halted, all turning to staring at her. Their eyes grew wide, seeing as Clary looked scared too. The cloaked figure chuckled deeply, waltzing forward, blivet hitting the ground as he stepped. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this moment.” The cloak covered most of the mans face, leaving only a long pointed beard to be seen. 

Clary stood frozen still, she felt as if her chest would collapse at any moment. “Who are you?” Her voice broke, the fear was evident. It settled in the others wrong, Clary had always been the bravest of the group. Jeno held onto her hand so tight it felt as if he would break her hand at any moment. He was shaking. 

The cloaked figure scoffed, “You don’t recognize me? I would think your mother would’ve told you by now?” 

“My mothers dead, you piece of shit.” Clary shot back, her scared face quickly squished itself together in anger, if looks could kill this man would be cold on the floor. She could feel her neck and cheeks had grown red. 

“Oh dear, how tragic.” His voice laced with sarcasm. “Of course i already knew that, so incompetent of her to not tell you who i am before she died, she knows how much i hate wasting time.” He tsked. 

“Clary?” Jeno’s soft voice broke her glare with the man. She searched his wide doe eyes but could only see fear. She slowly positioned herself between Jeno and the cloaked man. She silently prayed someone else would walk down the steps and ruin the moment. 

“Who are you?” she asked again, he started walking closer. Clary and Jeno took two steps back. “Why are you here?”

“Why darling, i’m your father.” The man cocked his head in a teasing manner. “And’m simply just here to bring you home.” Not a second later Jeno’s hand was ripped from Clary’s, his body thrown against the cement wall, maybe fifteen feet from where they stood. Clary screamed and ran towards his body, before she could reach him she vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a shorter chapter but things are just getting started!! If you like it please let me know <3 it’d mean so much!! thank you <33


	3. Chapter 3

2 YEARS LATER. 

Clary’s hand shook as she raised it to tap on the old wooden door. There’s no way they were here, if they were they wouldn’t want to see her. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat. Her hands clamy with sweat. What if they hated her? Slammed the door in her face? Her hand fell from the door once again, unable to knock. 

“Jesus, i’ll do it.” The tall boy behind her reached over and rapped on the door before returning to his position behind her, sighing. Inside they could hear rustling and arguing. 

A few seconds over the door opened, Clary’s heart stopped. Infront of her stood a tall, older Jeno. His hair now a white, tousled on his head. Like he had been napping all day, something that seemed very Jeno of him to do. He grew much taller, Clary was now at his shoulder, he grew into his strong features. She admired the specs adorning his round doe eyes. 

It honestly took him a minute, half-ass paying attention to what he was looking at as he turned his head shouting into the house before cutting himself off, snapping his head back towards Clary. He stared at her for maybe a minute letting his mouth open and close every few seconds. 

“Clary?” His soft voice broke.

“Hi, love.” He looked shocked, scared, relieved. He stumbled forward before falling into her embrace. Letting his head lie on the crook of her neck.

“Jeno what’s going-on?” Jisung called from inside of the house. 

“Uh, well-“ he started, wiping both his and Clary’s tears from their face. She walked into the all-too familiar living room, the others sat around the living room. Clary cursed at herself for believing they wouldn’t have grown. They went from boys to men and although Clary could spot any of them from ten miles away, it seemed as though she missed more than she hoped. Jisung and Chenle grew almost twice their size. Jaemin and Mark grew much taller, and Donghyuck had lost some baby weight. Clary was a fool for thinking they’d be the same boys she was taken from. 

“Wait, what the fuck!?” Donghyuck shouted, jumping to his feet, practically running towards her. The others’ heads snapped in their direction, 

“Hyuckie-“ Her voice broke, he lifted her small frame hugging her close. She shoved her face in his neck silently hoping it wasn’t a dream. He smelled of lavender and coffee. 

“What the fuck.” Mark whispered as Hyuck let her go. They stood there, blinking at each other for a solid minute before Clary walked comfortably into his embrace. Mark, her Mark. He still smelled of soap and citrus. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Clary whispered taking her bottom lip in-between her teeth. 

“You can start by telling us what the fuck happened, and who they are.” Renjun chirped as he and Chenle hugged Clary. Chenle’s eyes glistened with tears, Clary wiped them away. The brothers had always smelled of mahogany and it still hadn’t changed.

“Who?” Hyuck asked, his brows curled in confusion as he glanced around the room. 

“The boys over there.” Jisung stated pointing in their direction. Clary rolled her eyes, turning to make eye contact with the tallest one. 

“Johnny, I thought you said mundanes can’t see you.” She crossed her arms, tapping her foot. 

“I was wrong.” he simply stated, shrugging. The two of them pulled their steele’s out of their pockets, hovering over their arms, revealing themselves. 

“I’m gonna act like that didn’t happen,” Jaemin blinked shaking his head slightly. “Clary.... what happened? how are you here? we thought you were dead.” Jaemin spoke quietly, as if she would disappear if he spoke any louder. 

“You won’t believe me,” She laughed settling herself in the middle of the couch, the boys sat themselves down around her. The youngest two on the floor infront of her, Hyuck and Jaemin standing on either side of them. Jeno to her right and Mark to her left. Renjun sat on the back side of the sofa, his hand resting lightly on Clary’s shoulder.

“Clary, you disappeared right infront of us, at this point we’ll believe anything.” Donghyuck offered. 

“I.... was in hell, literally.” She let out a, defeated laugh, she puffed air out of her cheeks, refusing to look up from her twiddling thumbs. “This is going to sound so fucking delusional but, all of the stories are true.” She spoke after a few moments of silence. She glanced up to meet confused, concerned expressions. “vampires, werewolves, demons, angels, faries.” She listed. “Even warlocks. They all exist. I can tell you everything i know, everything that happened. But we’re not safe here, i’m not safe here.” 

“Clary, do you hear yourself? You’ve been gone for two years. we thought you were dead. Now you’re back, haven’t been here for five fucking minutes and you’re spewing shit about supernatural creatures and expect us to believe you.” Jaemin spoke waving one hand in the air.

Clary locked eyes with Jaemin. “Yes.” She bluntly stated. “I’m so sorry, i don’t know what to tell you, i don’t know what to say. I was as shocked as you are. But if you come with me i can protect you.” 

“Protect us from who!?” Jaemin exclaimed, he scoffed. “Vampires? Do you think we’re going to be mauled by werewolves?” He asked. 

“Downwordlers arent allowed to touch mundanes, it’s against the law.” One of the boys spoke up. “So no, she’s not scared you’ll be ‘mauled by werewolves.” the boy air quoted. 

“My father-“ Clary started just as Jaemin opened his mouth to snap back. “My father will try to kill you, he he will do anything in his power to hurt me. If you’re with me then i know you’re safe.” She carefully watched them, her hope dwindled faster as the seconds passed. 

“I’ll follow you anywhere, Clary.” Mark spoke first, he grasped her hand. She let out a ragged sigh. 

Renjun sighed behind her. “I’m not sure i believe you, but Chenle does. So we’ll go.” He stood from his spot, walking towards his room. 

Jaemin and Jisung argued for about five minutes before Jaemin caved. 

Clary gave a small smile of gratitude to them. Grateful to still have their Trust.


End file.
